19 years 2 months and it's her prom night
by CanYouSeeUs101
Summary: It's the night of Melinda and Jim's daughter Andrea's prom night.Although some surpises along the way will soon turn this into a night to forget. What happened to Melinda? What's happening in the underground? Will everyone survive?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic

_This is my first fanfic. Hope you all like this! It's set in the future._

The school gym hall was full; the whole year had turned out for prom. The band was busy setting up whilst everyone lined up to get there prom picture taken. Finally the band started and everyone made there way to the dance floor.

Brad: Want to dance?

Andrea: Yeah, love to. _(She said with a smile on her face.)_

Brad: Great!

They began to dance. Melinda was looking around the room and finally caught a glimpse at her daughter. She smiled to herself and she couldn't believe that her eldest child was 18 and attending her senior prom. Melinda quickly snapped out of her daze when a couple of seniors approached to get some punch.

Brad: I'm glad you came, you know._ (as he looked into Andrea's eyes whilst they danced)_

Andrea: Really! I had no idea you would be! (she smiled back at him)

_(They both laughed)_

They continued to dance. But suddenly something caught Andrea's attention. A bright light flashed in front of her, Andrea quickly looked over to her mom to see if she had noticed anything, but Melinda was standing talking to a few other parents who had volunteered to chaperone. She stopped and stared, for a minute.

Brad: Is everything okay? (He said worryingly)

Andrea: Eh… yeah, sorry. (She said unconvincingly)

Brad: Are you sure?

Andrea: I think, a bit a fresh air would do some good! I'll be back in minute!

Brad: Wait a second, I'll come with!

Just as hey were leaving the hall, the lights started to flicker and a few people started to scream. The principle took to the stage, interrupting the band, and took over the microphone.

Principle: Everyone calm down… the janitors are taking a look at the problem, now if you all can just stay in the hall until the problem is fixes, that world be great.

Melinda looked around, something was missing, someone was missing, Andrea. She looked around the hall several times, just to make sure her daughter wasn't amongst the groups of people. But no she wasn't, Melinda stated to worry, something could have happened when the lights went out. Where could she be?

Melinda reached for her cell, but then put it away. What were the chances of Andrea having her cell with her, she always forgot it! As Melinda made her way in to the corridor she noticed two people making there way further up the corridor, she hide behind the corridor to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea: Where are you going

Andrea: Where are you going?

Brad: Do you trust me?

Andrea: I…I…

Brad: Hey, it's cool, chill, I was only joking! Com'on, Andrea it's me. I would never put you in danger! So you can trust me!

He moved closer to her, and gently kissed her on the lips. Andrea smiled.

Andrea: I trust you.

Brad: Good. _(He said with a smile on his face)_

Andrea: So wherever are you taking me?

Brad: We're here!

Andrea: The north corridor? _(She laughed)_

Brad: Yeah! _(He laughed)_

Andrea: So…

Brad: Give me one minute! Stay there!

Brad ran off, leaving Andrea alone in the dark corridor.

Andrea: Brad…BRAD… just great.

Andrea sat down. Suddenly she heard a strange noise behind her, she quickly stood up and turned around.

Andrea: Hello… eh… Brad is that you, com'on stop tiring to scare me, come out!

There was not reply, maybe it wasn't brad, but if it wasn't him who was it, everyone was still in the hall enjoy what was left of prom.

Andrea: Who is there? Show yourself, I can help you if you just show yourself!

She heard the noise again and turned back around, yet again nothing was there.

Brad: Who were you talking to?

Andrea: Eh…eh…no one…why?

Brad: Just thought I heard something!

Andrea: Yeah…so where were you?

Brad: You said you trusted me (He began to get annoyed)

Andrea: Calm down, I was only asking!... Who's that?

Someone approached that. A dark figure. Male.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrea: Where are you going

Brad: Who's who?

Andrea: Him over there by your locker!

Suddenly she wished she hadn't said anything, for al she knew it was probably a ghost. Now how was she going to get out of this one?

Brad: … eh…

He looked over to his locker and froze.

Andrea: You see him don't you?

Brad: Yeah, why won't I?

Andrea: Good Point.

They both stood for a minute looking at the man.

Andrea: Can we help you?

Brad: You know what, why don't we make our way back to the hall, we're missing everything.

Andrea: We can't just leave him here!

Brad: Yeah… we can look, this is us leaving him.

He started to walk back to the hall.

Andrea: Brad (she whispered)…Get back here!

Man: Yeah.

Andrea: Are you looking for someone?

Man: Yes.

Andrea: Is everything okay? Are you lost? Maybe you could tell us your name and the person you are looking for! We could help you!

Man: NO!

Brad: There is no need to shout dude!

Man: Watch who you are talking to!

Andrea: Okay let's leave now.

Brad: No.

Andrea: No?

Brad: Well, he obviously needs help, doesn't he?

Andrea: Yeah, but still, I'm not getting a good feeling about him Brad, please lets just leave!

Suddenly the man fell to the ground. Brad and Andrea ran to see if he was okay.

Meanwhile, Melinda decided that she better move closer to see for herself what was happening. She to did not trust this man, especially since her daughter was involved. Suddenly Melinda's phone went off. Andrea and Brad quickly turned around.

Andrea: MOM!  
Brad: Mrs G

Andrea: Were you spying on us?

Melinda: Sweetheart, no, I didn't even know it was you.

Man: Tut, tut, tut!

Melinda: Andrea, please come over her now.

Man: Now, Melinda, she's old enough to make decisions herself!

Melinda: Andrea, now!

Melinda's phone rang again, she looked at it, it was Jim, she let it ring.

Man: Are you not gonna answer it? Jim will be getting worried?

Andrea: Who the hell are you? Mom do you know him?

Melinda: Andrea not know, please just come over here!

Brad: Chill, Mrs G! Seriously, nothing is wrong!

Andrea and Melinda both gave Brad the same look. Andrea made her way over to Melinda, although Brad stayed close to the man.

Part 4

Brad: Who's who?

Andrea: Him over there by your locker!

Suddenly she wished she hadn't said anything, for al she knew it was probably a ghost. Now how was she going to get out of this one?

Brad: … eh…

He looked over to his locker and froze.

Andrea: You see him don't you?

Brad: Yeah, why won't I?

Andrea: Good Point.

They both stood for a minute looking at the man.

Andrea: Can we help you?

Brad: You know what, why don't we make our way back to the hall, we're missing everything.

Andrea: We can't just leave him here!

Brad: Yeah… we can look, this is us leaving him.

He started to walk back to the hall.

Andrea: Brad (she whispered)…Get back here!

Man: Yeah.

Andrea: Are you looking for someone?

Man: Yes.

Andrea: Is everything okay? Are you lost? Maybe you could tell us your name and the person you are looking for! We could help you!

Man: NO!

Brad: There is no need to shout dude!

Man: Watch who you are talking to!

Andrea: Okay let's leave now.

Brad: No.

Andrea: No?

Brad: Well, he obviously needs help, doesn't he?

Andrea: Yeah, but still, I'm not getting a good feeling about him Brad, please lets just leave!

Suddenly the man fell to the ground. Brad and Andrea ran to see if he was okay.

Meanwhile, Melinda decided that she better move closer to see for herself what was happening. She to did not trust this man, especially since her daughter was involved. Suddenly Melinda's phone went off. Andrea and Brad quickly turned around.

Andrea: MOM!  
Brad: Mrs G

Andrea: Were you spying on us?

Melinda: Sweetheart, no, I didn't even know it was you.

Man: Tut, tut, tut!

Melinda: Andrea, please come over her now.

Man: Now, Melinda, she's old enough to make decisions herself!

Melinda: Andrea, now!

Melinda's phone rang again, she looked at it, it was Jim, she let it ring.

Man: Are you not gonna answer it? Jim will be getting worried?

Andrea: Who the hell are you? Mom do you know him?

Melinda: Andrea not know, please just come over here!

Brad: Chill, Mrs G! Seriously, nothing is wrong!

Andrea and Melinda both gave Brad the same look. Andrea made her way over to Melinda, although Brad stayed close to the man.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrea: Where are you going

Melinda: What are you doing here?

Man: Now come on Melinda, that's not way to talk to me!

Brad: Lets just leave this, this isn't the time!

Andrea: What do you mean this isn't the time?

Brad: Well, you know, it's, prom, we are meant to be having fun!

Melinda: Yeah, Brads right, why don't you two go back to the hall.

Andrea: No mom, I want to stay here!

Man: Just like her mother, never listening to what is best for her!

Melinda: Leave her out of this!

Brad: Yeah!

The man turned to face Brad

Man: Is this how it is going to be then?

Brad: You know what I mean!

Man: Do I now? You know I can say more if I wanted!

Melinda and Andrea looked at each other. They were both confused.

Melinda: What exactly is going on here?

Man: Why don't you tell them? Son!

Andrea: That's your father?

Melinda: You're his son?

Man: Melinda you look shocked!

Andrea: Mum what so shocking, it's only Brad's father!

Melinda: Yous both knew, this whole time?

Man: What can I say?

Brad: We didn't mean to hurt anyone.

Man: Shut up!

Melinda: You knew all along Brad? And you still went along with it?

Andrea: What's so wrong? Can someone fill me in please?

Brad: You don't want to know!

Melinda: Why would you do such a thing?

Man: To get to you of course! Gee Melinda, I thought you were smarter than this!

Melinda: If you wanted me then why did you have to go and do this, she's the one it is going to hurt the most, not me!

Man: Melinda.

Melinda: Gabriel.

Andrea: OKAY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT GOING ON NOW!!

Melinda: Sweetheart.

Andrea: No mom, please just tell me!

Gabriel: She doesn't know of me? Now that's heartbreaking, what can I say sis?

Andrea: Did you just call her sis?

Andrea turned around to look at her mother.

Melinda: Honey, listen.

Andrea just stood there, no emotion on she face she just froze.

Andrea: That would mean… ishe tried to hold back her tears but failed /i you're my…

Melinda: Honey, it's okay, everything will be fine.

Brad moved closer to Andrea.

Brad: Andrea, look, I didn't mean for you to get hurt in all of this!

Andrea: Whatever!

Brad: I mean it!

Andrea: Did you mean what you've said? What you have been saying to me for the past 8 months? Or was that just all a lie?

Brad: You don't understand I had to!

Andrea: You had to? No once made you!

Melinda: I hope you're happy now!

Gabriel: Actually, I am!

Andrea and Brad made their way to the over end of the corridor to talk in private. Melinda stared at them to make sure nothing happened.

Gabriel: So…are you going to talk to me?

Melinda: No!

Gabriel: Why? What exactly have I done?

Melinda: Where do I start?

Gabriel: Well if I phoned you, came to your house or even your store, would you have talked to me?

Melinda: No!

Gabriel: You see, this had to be done. We need to be together.

Melinda: You say that as if it were a good thing!

Gabriel: Well, it is!

Melinda: How?

Gabriel: What's with all the questions?

Melinda looked at him, then back at Andrea.

Gabriel: I see.

Melinda: You see what exactly?

Gabriel: You want to make sure she's okay.

Melinda: What's wrong with that?

Gabriel: Nothing, it's just you used to trust her when she was with Brad!

Melinda: Yeah, use to. Use being the key word.

Gabriel: Don't worry, nothing will happen to her.

Andrea: MOM

In a split second Andrea fell to the ground. Brad stood there with a baseball bat.

Melinda: Andrea!!

Brad held Melinda as Gabriel injected something into her arm and Melinda quickly went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea: Where are you going

It was dark and damp. Melinda slowly started to wake up. She tried to move but found it very difficult.

Gabriel: Give it a few hours before you can move and talk. ihe said with a smirk on his face/i

Melinda glared at him.

Gabriel: Oh, don't worry about, mm what's her name, oh yeah Andrea. Kinda ironic calling your daughter after your best friends, well ex-best friend you did get her killed didn't you? But that's not the point, she is fine left her in one of the corridors someone will find her. Mind you it might be to late! Guess we will have to wait out find out eh?

Tears started to appear in Melinda's eyes. Suddenly her cell went off again.

Gabriel: Suppose I better get this. Don't get used to it though I'm not your maid ihe laughed/i

Jim: Melinda, I've been trying to call you all night, where are you and Andrea?

Gabriel: I'm sorry but Melinda can't make it to her phone right now. Can I take a message?

Jim: Gabriel!

Gabriel: Yeah Jim? Oh bad connection! Darn and I thought we could catch up! Ohwell guess it will just have to wait!

Jim: Gab…..

And he hung up. And he hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Andrea: Where are you going

She knew where she was but then again she was unsure. Her vision was blurry. She knew she was somewhere in the school but where that was a mystery.

Andrea: Hello? ... anybody? …is anybody there? … I'm over here!

Girl: You do know that no one is here to hear you?

Andrea: Hey! Did you see a man around here by any chance?

Girl: ilooks around/i Nopes, mind you I just got here.

Andrea: You're not dressed up!

Girl: What do you mean?

Andrea: Well it's prom night and you're not…

i The girl gives Andrea that weird look/i

Andrea: My bad. Can I help you?

Girl: I think so.

Andrea: You think so?

Girl: Yeah

And then she disappeared. Andrea sat up against a locker. She recognised the girl, but who was she? From a distance she could see a figure moving closer and closer to her. Andrea tried to move but she was still to weak. He heart was pounding. All she could think was what if it was brad or even worse Gabriel? What would she do?

idark damp place/i

Melinda watched as Gabriel let his son back into the room.

Gabriel: Where's the girl?

Brad: In a corridor, far from here, she'll be found easily.

Gabriel: WHAT?

Brad: Well I don't want her to die!

Melinda suddenly became more alert.

icorridor/i

Jim: Hey, hey, it's only my honey, you're okay.

Andrea: They took her.

Jim: Who are they? Who did they take?

Andrea: Mom…They were planning this the whole time…but…he's my cousin.

Jim: Honey, slow down and start from the beginning, you're not making much sense!

Andrea: Brad is my cousin, His dad Gabriel, my uncle which yous didn't tell me about, took mom.

Jim stopped what he was doing to think. Where would they be.

Andrea: This is what happens when people keep secrets in this family! Ishe said with a small smile on her facep/i

Jim was trying to get through to Melinda's cell whilst Andrea seemed to be looking around the corridor. Every now and then see would go up to a locker, peer in and try a code. She took a step back and started to count along. She approached locker. Number 145. Entered a combination. And it opened.

Jim: eh…honey, what are you doing?

Andrea: One minute. This is his locker.

Jim: Who's locker?

Andrea: Brad's.

Jim never replied

Andrea: There has to be something here. Anything. Plans, clues, something

She looked through books, jotters, note pads and finally she came to a an old journal. A piece of paper fell out of it. Andrea picked it up and unfolded it. It was a timetable, it was Andrea's timetable. He always knew where she was. She started to look through the journal at first it seemed to be a normal journal, but as she reached the end of it she began to realise just where her mom was and what the plan was all about

Jim continued to look through the locker while Andrea decided to make her way through the corridors looking for the door.

Girl: Hey

Andrea: Not right now!

Jim looked over to Andrea and Andrea just gave him a just-talking-to-a-ghost look, which Jim was used to over years of experience.

Girl: You asked me if you could help me, didn't you?

Andrea: …Yeah…I did (she said trying her best to ignore the girl)

Girl: Well I've figured it out.

Andrea: Figured what out?

Girl: What you can help me with!

Andrea: And that is??

Girl: Well if you are going to be rude then I may as well leave! There are others who are willing to help me and there not exactly far from here!

Andrea: Wait, don't go.

Girl: Why should I stay you're not going to help me your too involved with finding you mom.

Andrea: No I want to help you! And how did you know I was looking for my mom? Do you know where she is?

Girl: Maybe I do, maybe I don't!

Andrea: This isn't a game you know!

Girl: Are you sure about that?

Andrea: Eh… yeah!

Girl: I'm not going to help you unless you help me!

Andrea: I promise okay! Where is she?

Girl: Down that corridor and two doors on your left.

Andrea: Thank you. Dad, this way!

idark damp place/i

Brad: Can I go home now?

Gabriel: No.

Brad: Why not, I'm not doing anything!

Gabriel: You're meant to be on the look out.

Brad: Fine.

Melinda imocking brad/i : Can I go home now?

Gabriel: No.

Melinda: Why not, I'm not doing anything!

Gabriel just looked at Melinda and ignored her.

Melinda: Come on Gabriel, you can't play games like this forever you're a big boy now. i she said with a smile on her face/i

Gabriel: Shut up!

Melinda: Naughty naughty! You know you're gonna have to let me go sometime.

Gabriel: You sure about that sis?

Melinda: Yeah, I'm pretty sure.

Suddenly the door started to rattle, someone was trying to force it open. Voices could be heard but nor Melinda or Gabriel could make them out. Melinda looked at Gabriel.

Melinda: Looks like your stuck now, doesn't it!


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel approached the door slowly

Gabriel approached the door slowly. Melinda became side tracked as she noticed the Gabriel and her were no longer the only two present in the room. A young girl appeared in front of her.

Melinda (whispering): I can't help you right now, I'm sorry.

Girl: I'm here to help you though!

Melinda quickly looked over a Gabriel who had now picked up a baseball bat and was making his way towards the door. For all Melinda knew it could be Jim or Andrea and the door and she was going to see one of them get hit.

Melinda: What do you mean, can you get me out of here?

Girl: No I can't but I can tell help is near.

Melinda: Like near, near? Like outside that door.

Girl: No, they are looking for you, but there at the wrong place.

Melinda: Yu could tell them where I am!

Girl: No, sorry I can't do that.

Melinda: What?

The girl had a large grin on her face.

Girl: You'll never come to terms that the dead are always strong, we are always going to win our battles and there is nothing you can do about it.

The girl vanished.

Brad: What took you so long to open the door?

Gabriel: What were you doing out there , I told you to keep a look out!

Brad: I was!

_At the school_

Jim: Honey, are you sure your mom's even here?

Andrea: She told me!

Jim: Who? Who told you?

Andrea: A ghost.

Jim looked at his daughter and all he could think of his how much she reminded him of Melinda.

Jim: Honey, lets go home okay!

Andrea: But you talked to him, Gabriel, on the phone he told you he had mom!

Jim: We'll find her don't worry. I'll make sure we do.

**The Next Day**

_Same As It Never Was_

The store was quite, there had been no customers all day. Andrea was behind the counter searching through a list of news articles on the internet when suddenly the bell rang to signal the entrance of a customer. She quickly closed the laptop and looked up.

Andrea looked the boy who was 15 and the girl who was 11.

Andrea: Oh, it's only you two. She re-opened the laptop.

The Boy: Nice to see you to sis.

Andrea: Sorry, Michael, I just thought you were a customer. Shouldn't you both be in school epically you Sarah!

Sarah: Dad said we could have to the day off.

Michael: Plus if your not going to school, I don't see why we should.

Andrea: Cause I'm about to graduate and you're not!

The three off them stared at each other. Andrea decided it would be best if she broke the silence.

Andrea: Well, don't just stand there and do nothing. I think there are some boxes in the basement which need to be brought up.


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them lazed around the store

The three of them lazed around the store. Business was slow, when suddenly there was a loud bang and the three of them shot up. They all stared at each other.

Michael: What was that?

Andrea: You two stay here; it's probably a box which has fallen in the basement.

Andrea made her way to the basement, but as she assumed nothing was wrong. She hated the basement ever since she was young there was always something which intimidated her about it and every since that accident she was more scared of what was attached to the basement than anything else.

That ghost appeared again. Andrea hadn't seen her since prom, the night her mother went missing.

Girl: You'll have to face you fears sooner or later!

And disappeared.

Andrea looked around the room, searching for the ghost.

Andrea: Where are you? What do you mean?

The ghost appeared in front of her, making Andrea jump.

Ghost: You already know where she is!

Andrea: What?

Ghost: They…well…we are strong, your kind are not!

Andrea: You're one of them!

Ghost: Catcha!

Andrea looked over at that wall. It gave her goose bumps. She looked back to the door which took her back to the store. She wondered if what she was about to do was going to threaten her life. But she knew where her mom was and the risk was worth it. Andrea make her way to the wall with was covered up with wood, no one had got round to coving it after the last time. She took the wood off and grabbed the torch which was close by and made her way into the tunnels which lead to the tunnels far underneath the town on Grandview.


	9. Chapter 9

The place was crowded

The place was crowded. Hundred maybe even thousands of lost soles searched the underground in the smallest attempt to find a rational explanation for their death. However it was their choice to stay earthbound and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

_Clay Street _

Older man: We must act soon!

Older woman: But he has messed up our plan! We can't do anything now!

Young girl: But can't you see, he has only helped us!

A large group of ghosts surrounded them, each having an input at the same time, except from a little girl who looked around 7. She looked around in amazement although scared. She didn't recognise anyone and everyone look … different, they were scary.

_Same As It Never Was…_

Michael took place at the register while Sarah started to unload the boxes the bell rang to signal the entrance of a customer. A young couple walked into the store.

Michael: Hey, if you need some help just give us a shout.

Lady: Thanks!

Michael made her way to the basement door. When suddenly she heard something smash.

Lady: I'm so sorry, how much was this?

Michael: It's fine as long as no one was hurt.

Michael was distracted by the figure surrounding the couple. _Great. Just great. That all I need right now a ghost! _Michael thought.

The young couple helped pick the glass up.

Sarah: Is everything okay?

The couple looked up and answered yes and within a minute or so they left the store.

Sarah: What was up with them?

Michael gave him the look.

Sarah: I see, what's the info on the ghost and I'll start looking stuff up.

Michael smiled at his little sister, ghosts amazed her and everything about them whereas everyone else tried to in a way ignore them.

_Firehouse_

Right, see you guy it two weeks! Jim said as he left the firehouse, making his way toward his wife's store. There had been no sign of Melinda in a week and Jim had no idea where she was, only that Gabriel was involved.


	10. Chapter 10

Upstairs Same As It Never Was…

Michael sat behind the desk with Sarah, who was not amused by sitting around the store all day. The bell rang to signal a customer, Michael look up only to see Jim.

Jim: Where's Andrea?  
Michael: Down the stairs, why?  
Jim: Never mind.

Jim made his way to the back then down the stairs to the basement.

Jim (shouting): Are you sure she's …

Jim froze as he saw the whole in the wall. Wooden panels and a hammer surrounded the floor. He knew where Andrea was, and now he knew where he would have to go. Back into the underground. The place which had caused so many bad memories not only for him but the family. He grabbed a touch which was lying on the table and made his way in.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Damp Place

Melinda had waited for Gabriel to leave. Brad sat in the corner trying not to look Melinda directly in the eyes.

Melinda: it doesn't have to be like this you know!

Brad: It's all done, I can't stop it.

Melinda: What's all done? What can't you stop?

Brad: It doesn't matter!

Melinda: Please let me go! she pleaded.

Brad looked at Melinda, then to the door and back to Melinda.

Brad: I…I…but.

Melinda: Please.

Brad took a moment to make up his mind. He didn't want to hurt Andrea the way he did and if she found out that it was him who let her mom go, maybe just maybe she would forgive him. Brad looked at Melinda, he brought out the key from his pocket and made his way towards her.

Underground

Andrea knew this place off the back of her hand. As a child this place fascinated her. She knew everything about it, well everything her mother taught her. And she made a promise as did Michael and Sarah never to come here unless they were with Melinda or something serious happened and no matter what they would tell their dad.

As she made the way down the stairs she entered the famous Clay Street. The street where so many lost and trapped souls lived. Some she recognised but most of them she had never seen before. It was no surprise to her that all the ghost stared at after all she was the only living one around and she could see them.

Same As It Never Was …

Michael looked at his watch. It was 4 pm. He wondered what was so important that his dad and Andrea were discussing down the stairs, as they had been down there for over an hour. As Sarah played with some jewellery he decided to take a quick trip to the basement to see what was going on. To his surprise no one was there. He made his way quickly back to the front of the store where Sarah was still playing away. He ran to his cell which was on the desk to see if there were any messages. There were 2, one from Andrea and the other from Jim. **Andrea**: _Cudn't say 2 ur face but I got 2 go underground to find mom dnt b mad! p.s dnt tell dad PLEASE!_ **Jim**: _Close up store. Go home and stay there till I come back!!_

What was going on?

So Michael did as he was told. He locked up the store and took Sarah home.


	12. Chapter 12

The Underground

As Melinda escaped she struggled to find an exit, she had no idea where she was, she had a feeling she was being watched but no one was there.

* * *

Andrea looked in all the old shops and remains excluding the church, that place freaked her out ever since she was little.

_She was lead to the door of the church, two men stood beside her. _

_Ramono: It's okay honey, go in no one will bite, there is nothing to be scared of, trust me._

_Laughing Man: Go on, your mommy would want you too!_

_Andrea: Mommy, where's my mommy and daddy? The little 4 year old said nearly crying. _

_Ramono: Their in the church!_

_Andrea made her way to the church and just as she reach for the door._

_Ramono: That's it, your nearly there, mommy and daddy are waiting for you!_

_Both him and the Laughing man stood still with a huge grin on their faces. _

_Melinda: Sweetie, we're over here! _

_Jim: Where are they? He said furious._

_Andrea: Mommy … daddy._

_The little girl ran to her parents arms wide open. Jim picked his little princess up while Melinda walked up to the her enemies._

Andrea stood looking at the church, shivers ran down her spine, it was still scary to her even though she was 18.

* * *

Jim was coming to the end of the tunnel, he knew these tunnels as if they were his own hands, so many times had he been down these tunnels not knowing what he was going to find, a mixture of emotions as if he was going to lose something or someone forever.

* * *

Melinda made her way out of the long tunnel she had been in for the past half hour. Although the place was dark she could still make her bearings, it all became clear where she was when she saw lots of lost soles and a big church. It looked the same as she remembered it – even though it had been several years since she was in side the church, she was helping one of her ancestors. All the ghosts stared at her, all of the looked scarier than she remembered them. She made her way to the doors.

* * *

Andrea made her way to the door, she was curious too see what was inside the old church. But as before just before she reached for the door someone stopped her.

Ghost Girl: Don't do it.

Andrea: And why should I listen to you? It's so obvious your on their side!

Ghost Girl: I'm sorry, but…they made me. I wish I didn't do what I did, please listen to me don't go in there you'll never get out alive!

Andrea: Who are you?

Ghost Girl: You don't recognise me?, the girl sad sounding sad.

Andrea: No…I'm sorry…should I?

Ghost Girl: It's me Angela!

Andrea looked at the girl, trying to recall any memory of the ghost but failed.

Angela: I was in your chem class, third row from the back and gym, I was the girl always picked last! She sounds a bit mad.

Andrea still stood looking at the girl.

Angela: You really don't remember me. Never mind, why would you? You popular kids only care about yourselves!

Andrea: I'm sorry.

* * *

Jim stood at the end of the tunnel, the stairs before him lead down to Clay Street. In the distant he could see a figure he moved closer realising that it was Andrea. He observed for now as he could see she was talking to a ghost, well to him thin air, but he knew that it would be best no to interrupt in case it was important.


	13. Chapter 13

Andrea: Please, Angela, listen to me.  
Angela: No! You pretend to care when all you really care about is yourself  
Andrea: That's not true!  
Angela: Prove it!

And with that she left, vanished into thin air. Andrea stood still for a second, when suddenly a loud noise came from the church. She faced the church and took and deep breath. Reached for the door handle. Just as she was about to open it she felt arms round her. She screamed. But after a few minutes she realised who it was.

*

Melinda heard the scream and hoped that everything was okay and rushed to the door. But as she reached for the door handle a ghost appeared in front of her.

Melinda: What do you want now?  
Angela: I made a mistake. I should have helped you.  
Melinda: What do you mean?  
Angela: I was confused, I realise that now, and now you're all going to die because of it.

Melinda looked at the young girl in shock; she reckoned the girl must be around Andrea's age. Poor girl.

Melinda ran to the door and when she was out she discovered Jim and Andrea both outside the church. Making her wonder what the ghost was right and in fact they might die.

Andrea[scared]: Mom  
Melinda: I know honey.  
Jim: What?

Melinda and Andrea looked around the old remains of Grandview. It was surrounded by millions of angry ghosts, blocking all exists.

Andrea: What's gonna happen?  
Melinda: I dunno.


End file.
